Frozen
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Kau akan membeku saat hatimu tidak terbuka. Spesial Hari Reye. Pairing: Specialshipping (RedxYellow). PERINGATAN, BANYAK NEGATIVITAS!


_Aku tak ingin hidup lagi._

 _Sumpah, aku tak ingin hidup lagi._

 _Untuk apa aku hidup kalau aku tidak bisa menanggung beban luar biasa berat ini._

 _Untuk apa, kutanya._

 _UNTUK APA?_

 _..._

Aku berdiri. Menentang langit sambil menutup mataku. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat masa depanku yang memang tidak akan ada.

Kau mungkin bertanya aku berdiri di mana. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian semua. Kalau aku memberi tahu tempat dimana aku berdiri, pasti kalian akan menggagalkan niatku ini.

Kau mungkin bertanya mengapa aku berdiri di sini. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian semua. Kalau aku memberi tahu alasan aku berdiri di sini, pasti kalian akan menertawakanku dan menambah malu diriku yang memang penuh kehinaan ini.

Kau mungkin bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berdiri di sini. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian semua. Kalau aku memberi tahu bagaimana aku bisa berdiri di sini, kalian pasti tahu bagaimana untuk pergi ke tempatku saat ini dan menghentikan niatku ini.

Kau mungkin bertanya kapan aku berdiri di sini. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian semua. Kalau aku memberi tahu waktu aku berdiri di sini, kalian pasti sudah mempersiapkan pencegahan dari apa yang akan kulakukan ini.

Kau mungkin bertanya apa motifku untuk berdiri di sini. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu kalian semua. Kalau aku memberi tahu motif dibalik tindakanku ini, kalian pasti akan menertawakanku lagi seperti yang kalian sudah lakukan, dan itu akan dua kali lebih sakit karena kalian melakukannya dua kali di waktu yang berdekatan dan itu akan membuat niatku untuk melakukan tindakan ini menjadi lebih kuat.

Terakhir, kau mungkin bertanya siapa yang berdiri di sini. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian semua.

Yang berdiri di sini adalah aku. Aku. Orang paling hina di dunia. Orang paling lemah di dunia. Orang paling jelek di dunia. Orang paling buruk di dunia. Orang paling tidak diperlukan di dunia. Orang yang paling pantas untuk diabaikan di dunia. Orang yang paling pantas ditinggalkan di dunia. Orang yang paling gagal segagal-gagalnya di dunia. Orang yang paling pantas menyendiri di dunia. Dan yang paling jelasnya ...

 _AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING PANTAS UNTUK MATI HARI INI, JAM INI, MENIT INI, DETIK INI._

Tidak ada pertolongan. Tidak ada bantuan. Tidak ada belas kasihan. Tidak ada tangisan. Tidak ada kesengsaraan. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan. Tidak ada yang perlu kupikirkan. Hanya sekali langkah dan misiku selesai.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku lagi, menantang langit, seperti berkata padanya bahwa aku sudah siap untuk melakukan ini. Kembali dengan mata, pikiran, dan hati yang tertutup. Aku memilih untuk menutup semuanya karena aku sudah terlanjur terluka dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga aku memilih untuk tidak membukanya untuk selamanya.

Namun, aku memilih untuk membuka mataku sejenak untuk melihat bagian terakhir dari foton yang masuk ke mataku, bagian dari dunia yang akan kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Bagian dari bau dunia yang akan kucium terakhir kalinya. Bagian dari angin yang kurasakan, yang mana itu akan menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku.

Aku menutup kembali mataku. Kali ini, aku membuka pikiranku untuk terakhir kalinya. Pikiran yang membuatku tertekan dan jatuh. Pikiran yang membuatku lemah dan tak berdaya. Pikiran yang membuatku hilang arah dan hilang akal sehat. Pikiran yang membuatku kalah. Seharusnya aku membuang jauh pikiran ini.

Ah, jadi punya ide. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu? Sepertinya cocok. Pikiran itu dihasilkan di otak. Otak ada di kepala. Kalau aku jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu, aku tak perlu berpikir lagi. Aku akan bebas melakukan apapun mauku. Aku akan bebas dari beban pikiran yang terus mengendap di kepalaku bagaiman endapan yang membuat sungai mendangkal dan menjadikan banjir lebih sering terjadi. Aku akan membersihkan endapan itu dan membuat sungainya bebas dari endapan yang mengganggu itu. Aku akan bebas.

Oke, sudah ditentukan. Aku akan jatuh dengan kepalaku mencium tanah. Aku memang ingin bercinta dengan bumi untuk terakhir kalinya. Bercinta sampai aku mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Aku memilih untuk tidak membuka hatiku. Inilah bagian yang membuatku paling terluka dan membuatku memilih jalan ini. Untuk apa aku yang hina dan durjana ini membuka hatiku yang terlanjur mati? Untuk apa? Sekali lagi ...

 _UNTUK APA?_

Baiklah, sekarang bagian persiapan. Aku mengayun-ayunkan tanganku. Awalnya perlahan-lahan, lalu semakin lama aku mempercepat gerakannya. Aku merasakan angin yang berembus melewati tanganku. Tangan yang dulunya adalah tangan yang membuatku menang, sekarang justru adalah tangan yang membuatku lemah. Tangan yang membuatku hancur. Tangan yang membuatku jatuh. Tangan yang membuatku hina. Tangan yang membuatku kalah. Tangan yang membuatku mengambil jalan ini. Mungkin seharusnya aku membuang saja tangan ini. Tangan yang membuatku sial ini. Tangan yang membuatku bodoh ini. Tangan yang membuatku terabaikan ini.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan sialan ini. Kemudian, sekali-kali aku ingin menggenggam tanganku. Tapi untuk apa? Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan menggenggam tanganku lagi, Tidak ada mimpi yang akan kuraih. Tidak ada harapan untuk kudapatkan nanti. Karena apa?

Mimpiku hancur bagaikan sebuah kota yang terkena bom atom. Harapanku musnah bagaikan binatang purba yang punah. Targetku meleset jauh sejauh langit dan bumi. Cita-citaku lenyap bagaikan debu di atas batu hitam yang ditiup angin, yang hanya menyisakan batu hitam itu saja sebagai aku yang kosong. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang hina. Aku yang seorang pecundang terhebat dan terburuk sejagad raya, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Aku tidak jadi menggenggam tanganku. Aku ingin menggerakkan kakiku, mungkin sebagai persiapan terakhir. Aku mengangkat kaki kiriku ke depan, lalu kukembalikan lagi. Aku melakukan hal yang sama untuk kaki kanan. Terus sampai aku merasa bodoh karena menyadari sesuatu.

Untuk apa aku menggerakkan kaki yang bodoh ini? Kaki yang seharusnya aku gunakan untuk menang dan sukses, justru menjadi kaki yang menjatuhkanku dalam lubang hitam terbesar di alam semesta bernama kehinaan. Kaki yang membuatku jatuh menjadi orang paling tidak berguna. Kaki yang membuatku jatuh menjadi orang yang paling gagal di seluruh alam semesta. Kaki yang membuatku jatuh menjadi seorang pecundang paling parah dan menyedihkan di seluruh sistem yang diketahui di, entah apa namanya, multisemesta?

Aku tidak peduli apapun itu namanya, karena aku tidak akan perlu memikirkannya lagi. Aku akan bebas melayang seperti burung yang terbang di atas sana, tidak peduli hambatan atau halangan apa yang ada, pasti mereka akan melaluinya. Itu yang akan kulakukan setelah aku melakukan itu. Satu langkah saja, dan aku akan menjadi burung-burung yang beterbangan.

Satu langkah lagi.

Akhirnya aku melakukan hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan. Bernapas. Mengambil udara untuk terakhir kalinya. Berbagi oksigen dengan tujuh setengah miliar makhluk hidup yang serupa denganku di planet ini. Termasuk orang yang baru saja membuatku jatuh. Orang yang membuatku hina. Orang yang membuatku kalah. Orang yang membuatku sakit.

Bicara soal sakit, ya, aku sakit. Aku benar-benar sakit. Semua orang meninggalkanku. Semua orang di seluruh alam semesta meninggalkanku. Semua orang di seluruh dunia bukan hanya meninggalkanku, melainkan juga membenciku, menghinaku, menjatuhkanku, memperburuk suasana hatiku yang memang sudah buruk seburuk bumi yang rusak ini, mengabaikanku, dan yang paling buruk, orang yang membuatku benar-benar sakit hati.

Aku benci! Aku benci kalian semua! Aku benci manusia! Aku benci manusia yang membuatku jadi seperti ini! Aku benci! Aku benci! AKU BENCI! Itulah alasan aku ingin pergi dari kalian semua! Agar aku bisa bebas dari kalian semua yang telah membuatku sakit hati! Agar aku bisa bebas dari penghinaan kalian! Agar aku bisa bebas dari cercaan kalian! Agar aku bisa terbang bebas dang berbalik menghina kalian karena kalian tidak bisa terbang bebas sepertiku.

AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!

Aku lelah. Aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Semua hinaan, semua cercaan, semua ejekan, semua olok-olok yang kalian berikan padaku. Aku juga lelah dengan kegagalanku. Kegagalanku yang berupa gagal segagal-gagalnya kegagalan. Kegagalan yang membuatku tidak memiliki bagian lagi di dunia. Kegagalan yang membuatku memilih jalan ini sebagai jalan pintasku untuk terbang di angkasa.

Entah mengapa, tapi aku memilih untuk membuka mataku. Aku melihat ke bawah. Aku melihat banyak sekali semut-semut merengek seperti mereka meminta gula dariku. Aku tersenyum sinis. Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki gula untuk mereka. Seharusnya mereka pergi dariku dan membiarkanku sendirn di sini sambil menunggu saat-saat aku akan terbang. Teriakan mereka seperti teriakan semut. Tidak terdengar sama sekali. Karena itulah aku tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Kemudian, aku melihat ke atas. Ke arah burung-burung yang terbang di atas kepalaku. Aku berbisik dalam bibirku yang sialan ini. Bibirku yang bodoh ini. Bibirku yang bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan perintah bodoh yang membuatku jatuh. Bibirku yang bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan perkataan sialannya yang membuatku terhina hebat. Bibirku yang membuatku harus menelan pil terpahit dalam hidupku, yaitu kehidupanku sendiri. Kehidupan yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk berjaya, justru membuatku terhina. Kehidupan yang sekarang ini menjadi bagian yang ingin kuhilangkan dari kamus besarku. Aku berbisik kepada para burung di atas sana.

 _Tunggulah aku, wahai burung. Aku akan menyusul kalian. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri seperti para manusia yang telah meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Temanilah aku yang akan mengikuti kalian ini._

Akhirnya, saat yang kunantikan tiba. Aku menghirup napas yang panjang, bersiap untuk tebang. Aku merentangkan tanganku untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk terbang. Dengan tangan sialan ini, kaki sialan ini, tubuh sialan ini, kepala sialan ini, pikiran sialan ini, aku akan terbang dari sifat sialanku ini. Terbang bersama para burung yang telah menungguku.

Aku tidak lagi menghiraukan teriakan semut yang ada di bawah sana. Seekor burung tidak sepatutnya mendengarkan suara teriakan semut. Mereka seharusnya terbang. Terbang tanpa halangan. Terbang bebas ke udara. Bahkan, walaupun suara teriakan semut itu sekarang ada di belakangku sekalipun, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa datang ke posisiku sekarang. Aku juga tidak mau tahu bagaimana mereka bisa datang ke posisiku sekarang. Para semut itu tidak akan bisa menghentikanku sekarang. Para semut itu akan melihat seekor burung baru akan terbang. Dengan sedikit menekuk lututku, menutup mataku, merentangkan tanganku, dan tarikan napas yang panjang, dengan sekali lompatan saja, misiku selesai.

Akhirnya, aku melompat. Kakiku sudah bebas, dan aku masih bergerak ke atas. Sebentar lagi aku akan bergerak ke bawah dan terbang. Aku akan terbang se—

"RED-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

Teriakan itu—

Tiba-tiba seseorang menangkapku dari belakang. Mendorongku kembali ke posisiku semula, namun entah mengapa justru aku dan dia terjatuh ke bagian atapnya yang luas. Bahkan setelah kami berdua jatuh, dia masih merangkulku dan tidak ingin melepaskanku. Aku sempat mendengar suara dari beberapa orang.

"Lepaskan dia, biar kami urus,"

"TIDAK AKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKAN RED-SAN, SATU MIKRODETIK PUN TIDAK AKAN KULEPASKAN!" teriak seseorang yang memelukku. Suaranya seperti suara perempuan yang berteriak sambil menangis.

"Ayolah, kami akan mengurusnya nanti—"

"TIDAK! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN PERGI SEKARANG ATAU AKAN KUPERINTAHKAN CHUCHU MENYERANG KALIAN DENGAN _VOLT TACKLE_! BIARKAN AKU YANG MENGURUSNYA SENDIRI!" teriaknya.

Apa mungkin itu dia? Aku memikirkannya karena baru saja dia berkata Chuchu. Tapi, tidak mungkin itu dia. Tidak mungkin itu dia. Aku berusaha memberontak untuk melanjutkan niatanku, namun entah mengapa pelukannya sangat erat sampai aku tidak bisa bebas darinya sama sekali.

"Le, pas, KAAAAANNNNN!" seruku pada orang yang memelukku sambil memberontak hebat.

"RED-SAN! KALAU KAU INGIN AKU MELEPASKANMU HANYA AGAR KAU BISA MELANJUTKAN TINDAKANMU ITU, LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU SAMPAI AKU MATI SEKALIPUN!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! LEPASKAN AKU, SIAPAPUN ITU KAU!" seruku lagi.

"SEKALI LAGI, RED-SAN! KALAU KAU INGIN AKU MELEPASKANMU HANYA AGAR KAU BISA MELANJUTKAN TINDAKANMU ITU, LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU SAMPAI AKU MATI SEKALIPUN! INGAT PERKATAANKU INI, RED-SAN!" serunya lagi.

"KAU BANDEL SEKALI, HAH? AKU AKAN MEMBERONTAK JUGA SAMPAI AKU MATI AGAR KEMAUANKU TERCAPAI!" seruku, lalu aku mulai memberontak sekuat yang aku bisa.

"RED-SAN! AKU TIDAK PEDULI SAMPAI BERAPA LAMA KAU AKAN MEMBERONTAK SEPERTI ITU, YANG PENTING, **KALAU KAU INGIN AKU MELEPASKANMU HANYA AGAR KAU BISA MELANJUTKAN TINDAKANMU ITU, LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU SAMPAI AKU MATI SEKALIPUN!** INGATLAH KATA-KATA INI, RED-SAN! PERKATAAN YANG KELUAR DARI MULUT SEORANG PEREMPUAN YANG MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI APAPUN DI SELURUH ALAM SEMESTA INI. SEORANG PEREMPUAN BERNAMA _**AMARILLO DEL BOSQUE VERDE**_!" serunya sambil menahan pelukannya agar tidak terlepas.

Saat itulah aku sadar tentang siapa yang memelukku. Dari tadi aku tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memelukku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang memelukku.

Aku hanya bisa membuka mataku lebar-lebar saat aku melihatnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang, mata kuning kecoklatannya yang memerah, dan beberapa tetes air mata yang masih ada di sana, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar menangis hebat, entah karena apa, semuanya menunjukkan satu hal.

 _Dia yang memelukku. Dia ..._

"Yellow?"

"Red-san ..."

"Yellow ..." kataku, mulai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Red-san ..." kata Yellow, juga tidak tahu akan melakukan apa.

"Yellow, aku ..." aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosi yang selama ini terpendam dalam diriku sendiri.

"Red-san, lepaskan ..." kata Yellow. Baiklah, apa yang dia katakan itu cukup untuk membuatku ...

"Yellow ... YELLOOOWWWW!" seruku.

 _Sebuah pelukan erat aku berikan pada Yellow. Sebuah pelukan yang dibarengi dengan tangisan keras dan lama di pundaknya. Sering sekali aku menyebut namanya. Aku terus menangis karena aku baru menyadari satu hal._

 _Aku baru saja ditolong oleh seseorang. Itu berarti ada orang yang peduli denganku. Ada orang baik hati yang masih menerimaku. Masih ada orang baik hati yang tidak ingin membiarkanku sendiri dalam kejatuhanku yang terparah. Itu berarti ..._

 _Aku tidak hina. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tidak lemah. Aku tidak hancur. Aku tidak kalah. Aku tidak terabaikan. Aku tidak terjatuh. Aku tidak parah. Aku bukan pecundang. Aku tidak terlecehkan. Aku tidak diolok-olok. Aku tidak diejek. Aku tidak jelek. Aku tidak buruk. Aku masih diperlukan. Aku bukan orang yang pantas ditinggalkan. Aku tidak gagal. Aku tidak sendiri. Aku masih berguna. Tapi benarkah aku demikian?_

"Ye ... Yellow ..." panggilku lemah karena masih dalam pengaruh tangisan.

"Ya, Red-san?" tanya Yellow lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak hina?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak bodoh?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak lemah?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak hancur?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak kalah?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak terabaikan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak terjatuh?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak parah?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku bukan pecundang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak terlecehkan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak diolok-olok?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak diejek?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak jelek?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak buruk?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku masih diperlukan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku bukan orang yang pantas ditinggalkan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut, dan dia memelukku lebih erat.

"Benarkah aku tidak gagal?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut.

"Benarkah aku tidak sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san, ada aku di sini," jawab Yellow, lembut, menutup matanya rapat dan menyentuhkan keningnya pada keningku. Aku merasakan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di pipiku. Aku melihat pipinya Yellow juga merah sepertiku.

"Benarkah aku masih berguna?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Red-san," jawab Yellow, lembut. "Kaulah yang membuatku bersemangat. Kaulah yang membuatku senang. Kaulah yang membuatku memiliki alasan untuk hidup lebih lama. Untuk hidup bersamamu. Kalau kau tidak ada, Red-san, aku akan lemas. Aku akan sedih, dan mungkin, aku akan mengikuti jalanmu tadi, tapi tidak, Red-san, sekali-kali tidak. Kau masih dibutuhkan. Bahkan jika dunia ini tidak membutuhkanmu, aku rela menjadi duniamu karena karena aku membutuhkanmu, Red-san," kata Yellow, lalu entah datang dari mana perintah itu, tiba-tiba ...

 _Yellow menciumku dengan lembut, tepat di bibirku. Aku sempat kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan ini, namun aku tahu apa maksudnya. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku masih berguna untuknya, yaitu sebagai orang yang dia cintai. Aku harus membalasnya dengan balasan yang setimpal dengannya._

 _Aku membalas ciumannya. Aku dan Yellow, saling berciuman, saling berpelukan, dan pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa ..._

 _Kami saling mencintai._

 _Aku memperdalam ciumanku. Aku ingin memberi tahu Yellow dan dunia bahwa aku masih ada. Aku masih berguna. Aku masih utuh. Aku masih waras. Aku masih hidup, dan aku masih bisa merasakan cinta. Perasaan yang saat aku hampir mengakhiri hidupku, tidak kurasakan sama sekali. Ternyata, inilah yang ingin diberikan Yellow padaku._

 _CINTA_

" _Yellow ..." kataku setelah mengakhiri ciuman kami._

" _Ya, Red-san?" tanya Yellow._

" _Maaf ..."_

" _Mengapa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow. Aku terkejut, juga kagum, karena setelah semua yang terjadi baru-baru ini, dia masih polos seperti kertas putih yang beru saja selesai dibuat di pabrik. Aku memeluknya kembali untuk meyakinkannya akan eksistensiku di dekatnya._

" _Aku baru sadar. Aku baru sadar, Yellow. Aku hina, bodoh, lemah, hancur, kalah, terabaikan, terjatuh, parah, pecundang, terlecehkan, terolok-olok, terejek, jelek, buruk, tidak diperlukan, pantas ditinggalkan, gagal, sendiri, dan tidak berguna, justru kalau aku egois dan mengakhiri hidupku begitu saja dengan cara yang menghinakan itu. Nyatanya, masih ada kau yang peduli padaku, itu bukti bahwa aku masih ada sekarang," kataku, dengan isakan tangis di dalam pelukanku._

" _Red-san, aku ada untukmu. Teman-teman pemegang Pokedex ada untukmu. Semua orang baik ada untukmu," kata Yellow._

" _Dan ada satu orang yang kucintai lebih dari siapapun di alam semesta ini," kataku._

" _Siapa itu, Red-san?" tanya Yellow, masih belum tahu maksudku, tapi itulah alasan mengapa ..._

" _Yellow, aku mencintaimu,"_

" _A—apa, Red-san?" tanya Yellow, sepertinya kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi._

" _Amarillo del Bosque Verde, aku, aku, ..." lalu ..._

 _ **AKU MENCINTAIMU, YELLOW!**_

" _Red ... Red-san ..." Yellow hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan air matanya untuk keluar sementara aku menatapnya dengan tangisan bahagia sambil tersenyum._

" _Kaulah yang membuatku bisa tersenyum kembali. Kaulah yang membuatku bisa bahagia kembali. Kaulah yang masih mencintaiku bahkan saat aku berpikir dunia ini membenciku. Maka, tidak ada balasan yang lebih baik daripada itu. Yellow, aku mencintaimu, selamanya!" seruku sambil memeluknya kembali._

" _Red-san ... Red-saannn ..." dan ..._

 _ **AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, RED-SAN!**_

 _Sekarang, Yellow yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia menangis juga di pelukanku. Aku dan Yellow menangis bahagia bersama, di atas atap sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, dikelilingi dan dilihat banyak orang. Kami tidak peduli. Kami tidak peduli lagi kalau ada orang yang melihat kami berpelukan, bahkan kalau yang melihatnya adalah tujuh setengah miliar manusia di planet ini._

 _Dari darat ke laut, dari pantai ke gunung, dari kota ke desa, dari pedalaman ke pinggiran, dari kaya ke miskin, dari damai ke perang, dari besar ke kecil, dari pria ke wanita, dari tua ke muda, dari gemuk ke kurus, dari tinggi ke pendek, dari hitam ke putih, lalu berwarna lain, dari normal ke yang berkebutuhan khusus, dari setiap suku, ras, agama, golongan, bahkan sampai manusia yang ada di ruang angkasa sekalipun, jika mereka melihat kami berpelukan sekarang, kami tidak peduli._

 _ **BIARKAN MEREKA MELIHAT KAMI! BIARKAN MEREKA MELIHAT KAMI! BIARKAN MEREKA BELIHAT KAMI!**_

 _ **BIARKANLAH MEREKA MELIHAT CINTA YANG TUMBUH PADA HATI KAMI! BIARKANLAH MEREKA MELIHAT LAHIRNYA CINTA YANG BARU! BIARKANLAH MEREKA MELIHAT DUNIA YANG SEHARUSNYA, DUNIA TANPA KESEDIHAN YANG DISEBABKAN KARENA KEBODOHAN MEREKA SENDIRI! BIARKANLAH MEREKA MELIHAT CINTA YANG SEJATI!**_

 _ **BIARKAN MEREKA MELIHAT KAMI!**_

 _Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari banyak orang. Terdengar pula suara helikopter yang mungkin merekam kami, lalu menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia, lalu dunia juga menangis haru dan bertepuk tangan atas apa yang terjadi pada kami. Namun sekali lagi, kami berdua tidak peduli._

 _... karena kami sedang jatuh cinta ..._

Akhirnya, kami menyudahi pelukan kami, namun masih saling memandang dalam-dalam untuk memastikan eksistensi kami masih bertahan. Dengan raut senyum yang terpancar pada wajah kami, jelas terbaca bahwa kami masih ada, dan kami masih hidup. Tepatnya, aku masih ada, dan aku masih hidup.

"Red-san,"

"Ya, Yellow?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan menenangkan dirimu?" tanya Yellow. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Perlahan, Yellow mengambil salah satu bola Pokemon, dan tepat seperti yang kuperkirakan, dia mengeluarkan Aero. Aku dan Yellow menaiki Aero bersamaan dan luar biasanya, setelah hal emosional yang terjadi, aku bisa mengeluarkan perintahku kembali.

"Aero, terbang ke rumahnya Yellow!" dan Aero langsung merentangkan sayapnya dengan perkasa, membuat semua orang takjub melihatnya, lalu dengan sekali kibasan sayapnya, kami terangkat ke langit. Semakin lama, semakin tinggi. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari banyak orang di bawah sana. Ya, dari atas sini, mereka bagaikan semut kecil, sementara aku bagaikan burung yang terbang.

 _Bedanya, kalau tadi aku membayangkannya saat aku mati, namun sekarang, aku masih hidup, dan aku terbang._

 _Lebih baiknya lagi, aku tidak terbang sendiri namun ditemani oleh sesosok malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan dari langit ketujuh. Malaikat yang baru saja menyelamatkanku dari siksaan api neraka yang mendekat padaku karena tindakan mengakhiri hidup yang menghinakan itu, yang baru saja aku akan lakukan._

 _Malaikat itu, tidak lain adalah Yellow semata._

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kami sampai ke rumahnya Yellow. Kami berdua turun dari Aero dan aku memasukkannya kembali ke bolanya.

"Terima kasih, Aero, atas tumpangannya," kataku sebelum kutaruh bolanya di wadahnya.

"Red-san, ayo masuk," kata Yellow, mengajakku untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Eh, iya!" kataku. Lalu aku dan Yellow masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku dan Yellow langsung duduk di ruang tamunya. Kami duduk saling bersebelahan. Yellow menggenggam tanganku, mungkin untuk menenangkanku. Entah mengapa saat Yellow menggenggam tanganku, aku bisa lebih tenang, bahkan untuk bercerita tentang apapun, bahkan yang terburuk.

"Jadi, Red-san, mengapa tadi Red-san bisa seperti itu?" tanya Yellow. Inilah saatnya untuk bicara.

"Ya, tadi ada pertandingan final Pertarungan Pokemon di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu, dan itu akan menentukan juara dunia. Aku sudah berlatih keras untuk meraih peringkat tertinggi itu, namun saat aku dinyatakan kalah, aku benar-benar merasa duniaku hancur lebur berantakan, ya, seperti yang kau lihat tadi," kataku. Sambil menggenggam tangan Yellow dengan lembut.

"Oh, begitu? Jadi tentang kegagalan ya?" tanya Yellow. Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu aku jadi paranoid karenanya. Aku takut kalau banyak orang akan mengejekku, meninggalkanku, apalagi sampai membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan. Karena itu, aku sempat berpikir untuk melakukan itu. Saat kau gagal segagal-gagalnya, rasanya ingin melakukan hal itu," kataku.

"Begini, kalau pendapatku, seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlalu melihat target itu terlalu tinggi. Justru kalau begitu, kau akan termakan rasa benci dan penyesalan saat kau gagal, dan akhirnya, hatimu membeku bagaikan saat Red-san membeku dulu," kata Yellow.

"Maaf, Yellow," kataku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yellow.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi?" tanyaku, dan Yellow mengangguk. Lalu aku mmeluknya kembali.

"Aku tahu Red-san baru saja mengalami hal yag berat. Tidak apa-apa kalau Red-san memelukku selama itu bisa menenangkanmu mengusir semua rasa sakit itu," kata Yellow.

"Terima kasih, Yellow," kataku, tersenyum.

"Aku hanya punya satu pesan padamu, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Bisakah kau tetap di sini sebentar? Aku harus pergi ke toilet," kata Yellow.

"Oh, baiklah," kataku sambil melepas pelukanku lalu Yellow pergi ke toilet, namun sebelum itu, dia berpesan padaku lagi.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Iya, iya," kataku sambil tersenyum malu. Saat Yellow keluar dari medan pandangku, aku berpikir.

 _Yellow sudah berbaik hati menolongku. Sampai-sampai dia menarikku dan memelukku sebelum aku jatuh dari lompatanku itu. Coba kalau dia tidak datang tepat waktu. Aku tidak tahu akan melakukan apa lagi karena aku sudah mati. Aku harus memikirkan apa balasan yang cocok kuberikan padanya. Sebuah balasan yang berlaku seumur hidup, seperti Yellow menyelamatkan hidupku tadi. Hmmm ..._

 _... itu bisa dipakai ..._

"Ahhh, leganya. Red-san?" tanya Yellow, selesai dari urusan toiletnya.

"Eh, Yellow? Sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Yellow mengangguk dan duduk di sampingku lagi.

"Aku punya pesan lagi padamu, Red-san," kata Yellow.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan lagi berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Jika Red-san menghilang, semua orang akan kesusahan. Green akan kesusahan karena tidak ada lawan tanding yang sepadan," kata Yellow.

"Hehehe, benar juga, Green akan bosan karena menang terus," kataku, tertawa juga.

"Lalu Blue akan sedih sampai jadi serius seperti Green," kata Yellow.

"Eh? Blue seperti Green? Tidak bisa terbayangkan," katalu sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sapphire, Black, dan X akan kesusahan juga karena mereka akan kehilangan panutan mereka dalam pertarungan," kata Yellow.

"Oh, ya, mereka juga memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku," kataku, sambil mengingat-ingat mereka.

"Intinya, semua orang akan merasa kehilangan kalau Red-san menghilang, terutama ..." kata Yellow, lalu dia terdiam sambil menutup pipinya. Aku sekarang paham apa maksudnya.

"Yellow, Yellow. Tidak perlu kaututupi pipimu. Justru, kau cantik dengan rona pipi itu," kataku, sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku dan sedikit menahan malu.

"EEEHHHH?" Yellow langsung kaget.

"Ya, aku tahu mungkin ini terlihat mendadak, tapi melihat kita yang sudah pertengahan dua puluh tahun dan, ya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membalas kebaikanmu, jadi ..." aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, melihatnya langsung ke hatinya, dan akhirnya, aku menawarkan balasan atas penyelamatan hidupku olehnya.

"Yellow, sebagai imbalan atas jasamu menyelamatkan hidupku, aku menawarkan diri menjadi pemimpin bagimu dan generasi kita nanti, sebagai ayah dari anak-anak kita, dan sebagai pelindung bagimu dan generasi kita," dan akhirnya intinya.

 _ **YELLOW, MAUKAH DIKAU MENIKAH DENGAN DAKU?**_

 _ **...**_

 **Selesai.**

 **Radon, asli berat memang buat seperti ini. Aduuhhh ...**

 **Memang sengaja aku membuat ceritanya langsung tanpa pembukaan karena menurutku, lebih baik para pembaca melihatnya langsung.**

 **Intinya, Red ingin bunuh diri setelah kalah dalam final pertarungan Pokemon. Untung ada Yellow yang menyelamatkannya dan akhirnya Red memberikan balasan yang setimpal.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagunya Madonna yang berjudul Frozen, lagunya Two Steps From Hell yang berjudul More Than Friend, lagunya Globus yang berjudul Mighty Rivers Run, lagunya Muse yang berjudul Aftermath, OST Eureka Seven berjudul To Wish Upon A Star, sebuah post dari grup Facebook tentang fanfiction, CORETdanimajinasikusendirijikasomeonemelakukanitudanakuadadidekatnyaCORET.**

 **Pairing,** **Specialshipping alias RedxYellow alias ReYe alias ReIe alias Callabaroshipping alias Red Sunflower (kebanyakan alias :v)**

 **RWD, keluar.**


End file.
